


tears of flame

by basement_ghost



Category: DSMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Making This Up As I Go, Other, lowercase intended, this is my first time writing, tommy has lava powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_ghost/pseuds/basement_ghost
Summary: tommy remembers large flames.flames that consumed him.he wanted to go home.where was home?he didn't know.oRa ghost tommy wakes up in lava and remembers little to nothing
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, philza & technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. fire

**Author's Note:**

> everything will be short depending on how much motivation i actually have so please bear with me + this is my first time writing on AO3 :(

he was scared.  
he is scared.  
where was he?  
who was he?  
what was his name?  
why was he here?  
he didn't know.  
he didn't know who he was.  
he would only soon find out.

..

he woke up submerged in lava. he wasn't familiar with where he was. what was his name again? he couldn't remember. he swam up to surface, feeling no pain in the liquid. cold. it was cold on the surface. he poked his head out of the lava and took in his surroundings.

nether.

he recognized the place. was this where he lived?

"tommy!" he heard someone call it a name. tommy...he wondered who they were. he submerged half of his face in the water and swam to wherever the voice came from. it was a high-pitched, yet familiar voice. he didn't know who it was, yet it struck him as familiar. the said boy calling out had somewhat messy, fluffy brown hair and blue eyes...blue.

blue. he liked blue. blue made him happy. blue made him feel safe and calm.

"tommy!!" he heard the boy say at the submerged one in the lava. "tommy?" the blonde echoed. "why are you in the lava? get out before you're burned! almost the entirety of the sever has been looking for you!" the boy said. "who are you? who's tommy?" the boy spoke. "i..i'm tubbo! you're friend! don't you remember?" tubbo spoke with shakiness.

"no." was all that he said. "your name is tommy. tommyinnit!" tubbo said.

"tommy..." the blonde looked around tubbo. "tubbo...not familiar." he dipped his head fully under the lava. "get out, tommy!" tubbo said from above the liquid of flames. "warm. warm here. cold up there." toast, or tommy, spoke. tubbo fell silent. tommy began to sink down to the floor of the lava. he felt warm.

that was all he needed. warmth.


	2. who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually two chapters in one but i'll try writing this longer soon enough- please bear with me, like i said it's my first time writing on AO3 :")

warm.  
warm.  
warm.  
warm.

that was all toast felt. he was warm.  
he was peaceful. he felt calm.

the splash of someone entering the lava was heard. who was it? what did they want? he didn't know. "tommy?" he saw a man with a pig mask. "pink." was all he said. "pink? oh, my hair. right." the man sighs. "come up to the surface, everyone is up there worried sick about you. also, what's with the change of appearance?"

toast didn't know. his clothes were the same, but his skin had burn marks on them. he was a bit more grey, and his hair became a darker tone of blonde. his eyes were also fully white, no pupils or anything.

"whatever, just come on." the man says, swimming to surface. toast followed. "techno! is tommy there?" he saw another man wearing green. a white-green striped hat. mint. toast poked out his head from the lava and stared at the other man. "mint." he spoke to him. "mint?" he became confused. "phil, i think he means your hat's scheme." techno chuckles. "oh, my hat?" he took it off. "hat?" toast tilted his head. "hat. it's something you wear, tommy. don't you remember?" phil asks. "no." toast shook his head. phil observed his appearance from just half of his head. "tommy, can you come out of the lava?" phil asks. "tommy? who's that?" toast asks. "tommy is your name, right?" phil asks. "tommyinnit!"

"no. i don't know my name." toast says. "i can give him a name!!" someone spoke from behind phil. someone with a beanie and a dark-ish yellow shirt. yellow. "yellow." toast said. "toast! his name shall be toast!" the other says. "really, ghostbur? toast?" techno looks and stares at ghostbur. "it's a cool name, plus it's a combo of tommy and ghost. toast!" ghostbur chuckles. "toast.." the blonde spoke. the three looked at him. 

"toast. i like that name."

"really? it's kind of funny if you ask me." phil chuckled lightly. "true." techno chuckled along. "phil, techno!" toast heard someone say. "loud.." toast quickly dipped his head under the lava. "ah..tubbo, can you be a bit quieter? tommy, or toast, doesn't seem to like loud noises very much..." phil says to tubbo. "toast?" tubbo echoed. "yeah, ghostbur came up with a name for him since, well.." techno trailed off. "since what?" tubbo asks. "um..well, tommy is dead, tubbo. i'm sorry but that's how it is now." phil frowns. tubbo fell silent. "you- you have to be joking, right?" tubbo fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. toast poked his head out of the lava once again. he noticed a compass attached to a necklace that tubbo wore. toast looked at his shirt and saw that he also had a necklace with a compass on it. toast looked back up and pointed to tubbo's compass, saying, "compass." and they all looked at the blonde submerged in lava. "oh...your tommy." tubbo smiles softly through his tears and picked up the compass. it was pointing at toast. toast picked up his own, and it was pointing at tubbo. "your tommy..." toast looked at the backside of his own compass. 

"your tubbo."


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making this a bit longer but i hope you enjoy it!!!!!!

"your tubbo."

-

"yeah, that's 'your tubbo...' that's something that resembles our friendship!" tubbo smiled through his tears. "it's pretty..." toast mumbles. "question. toast, why do you speak in very little sentences?" ghostbur asked out of nowhere. toast looked at him. "oh..my..my throat burns...can't talk much." toast managed to speak out an actual sentence. "ohh, ok! i guess the lava affected how you talk?" ghostbur tilts his head. toast nods. "hey, do you wanna come to l'manburg with us? you can see the christmas tree!!" ghostbur offers. "l...l'manburg?" toast tilted his head. "l'manburg! your home!" philza spoke up. "my...home?" toast echoed. "i wanna go to l'manburg..." toast said softly. "you have to get out of the lava, though. we can't carry you around in some kind of bucket." technoblade chuckled lightly, making the rest of the group surrounding toast snicker. "dickhead." toast grumbled, making philza laugh out loud. "still got that short temper, huh, toast?" he chuckled. toast shrugs, slowly coming out of the lava. he shivered, but eventually got used to the cold air in the nether. they all wandered to the obsidian path to a portal. toast circled around the portal, asking tubbo, "what's this?" as they made it there. "oh, that's the portal that leads to l'manburg! that's home." tubbo answered. "home...do we go in?" toast asked. "mhm! come on, it won't hurt you." tubbo smiled, going into the portal with philza, techno, & ghostbur following behind. toast hesitated for a few moments, staring at the portal before going in.

toast looked around the new area. houses, new blocks, new...everything. "tommy!" he heard multiple people shout from afar. toast flinched, looking to the direction of the voices. people were down the stairs leading to the place called l'manburg. someone that looked like a fox with a hat, some girl with a streak in her hair, someone who had a half-white half-black skin, and so many more. the one that caught his eye was the half-black-half-white boy with a crown. he slowly wandered down to him, staring him in the eyes. the other boy quickly averted his gaze nervously. "who're you?" toast asked. the other looked back up. "i'm...ranboo." he spoke. "yin-yang bitch." tommy snickered. "I am not yin-yang!" ranboo huffed. toast went on to the next person, the girl with streaks in her hair. "who're you?" he asked the same question. "i'm niki." she said. "cool." toast went on to the next person, the fox guy. before toast could speak, the fox said, "i'm fundy." toast stared at him for a few moments before chuckling lightly with a grin and saying, "furry." and that set fundy off. "oh come on! why does everybody call me a furry in the server!? i'm not a furry!" fundy groaned, making the crowd laugh. toast shrugs and looked for tubbo, seeing him talking to some dude with a beanie. it wasn't ghostbur, that was for sure. "who's that?" toast asks, circling the two talking. "oh, this is quackity! he's the vice-president of l'manburg." tubbo said. "hello." quackity smiles. toast stared at him before saying, "i remember you just a little bit...i called you...big q, didn't i?" toast asked. quackity gasps and nods his head in happiness. "yeah, i'm big q!" he smiles.

he then got introduced to everyone else. karl, purpled, sapnap, ponk, skeppy, badboyhalo, awesamdude, jack manifold...too many people to count. he felt...oddly happy. there was something missing, though. he felt empty without a certain someone, he just couldn't remember who.

"tommy, long time no see." he hears someone say from behind him. he looks behind him....

a blonde with a mask.


	4. familiar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy meets a familiar blonde he remembers

"tommy, long time no see."

-

toast stared at the familiar looking blonde before speaking up before saying, "dream?" making the other blonde smile. "you remembered me!" dream chuckled. "of course i do, you were...my friend in exile." toast said. "friend? oh no no no, you've got that all wrong, toast." philza shook his head. toast looked at philza. "why? he's the only one who came to my party, plus he...visited me everyday in exile." toast sounded a bit aggravated. "tommy, he manipulated you! he told me not to send out the party invites because he would kill you!" ghostbur said. "party invites?" niki asked. "there were not party invites!" bbh spoke up. toast looked at dream. "tommy-" "his name is toast, thank you very much." ghostbur huffed, interrupting dream. "toast? what's with the name change? tommy's just fine the way it is." dream shrugs. "whatever. tommy, do you really believe them? they never visited you in exile, nor did they even care about visiting you." dream said. "you're doing it again!" quackity scowled. "you can't manipulate toast into doing what you want, he's a ghost!" niki said angrily. "even if you could, you wouldn't gain anything!" fundy said. "i would gain tommy. tommy is all i need, nothing else. maybe this'll ring a bell?" dream pulls out two familiar discs from his jacket pocket. cat and mellohi. "these discs are important to you, aren't they, tommy?" dream sneers. toast remained silent, staring at the discs. he then looked down at 'your tubbo,' staring at the compass. was dream his best friend, or was it tubbo?

"tubbo..?" toast looked at tubbo, who seemed to be very nervous. "tommy, believe me, he's not your best friend. i am. i know those discs are important to you, but he's just going to bribe you into doing what he wants. just believe-" "shut up, tubbo!" dream says, shooting an arrow at tubbo from his crossbow. tubbo ducked, the arrow flying over him. "hey, watch it!" fundy scowls. "do that again and you're fucking dead!" quackity says. "tommy, are you really going to let these people take advantage of you? c'mon, we're best friends! nobody else cared for you in exile! just come with me, and you can have your discs back." dream held out his discs. toast gave tubbo the look of 'trust me on this,' as tubbo nods. dream didn't seen to notice the look he gave tubbo as he approached him. "are they the actual discs?" toast asks. "of course, tommy. i would never lie to you." dream smiled beneath his mask. "cabrón! what the hell are you doing!?" quackity growls. "shush, quackity. just wait." tubbo hissed to him, making the older shut up. "give me them." toast held out his hand as dream handed him the discs. tommy stared at them for a moment, observing their scent, shape, appearance...

"they're the discs alright...thanks idiot." toast chuckled lightly. toast ran back to tubbo, dream going after him. "i trusted you, tommy!!" dream scowls. "maybe be better off burning?" tommy looked back at him as lava suddenly poured over the masked blonde. a message in the server appeared in the chat.

Dream tried swimming in lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter!! i'm currently trying to catch up with school so bear with me


End file.
